Le mythe de l'Ouest
by Lyukya19
Summary: Après une rencontre d'une youkai très semblable à Sesshomaru en rêve, Kagome et ses amis se rendent à l'Ouest pour chercher les fragments de la perle dans cette partie du Japon. Kag/Sesshy, Inu/Kik (pas pour les fan de Kikyo ni d'Inu). Un Sesshy froid, un Inu jaloux, un Miroku pervers et une Sango frustrée. D'autre couples plus tard (peut être). Le Rating peut changer aussi.
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde, j'ai écrit cette fanfic il y a longtemps ce sera du Kag/Sesshy, il y aura d'autre couple mais je ne sais pas qui encore a part du Inu/Kik ( j'aime pas Kikyo donc ce ne sera pas flatteur), Bonne lecture.

Je ne posséde pas Inuyasha

-parler

"penser"

* * *

Prologue :

 _"La tempête détruisait_

 _Le vent soufflait_

 _La brise secouait._

 _Au milieu de ses sœurs,_

 _Dispersées_ _par le destin_

 _Une pétale de sakura_

 _Trouva son chemin."_

Un esclavagiste. Oui, un esclavagiste. C'était ce qu'était Inuyasha. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Kagome. Ce maudit hanyo les avaient fait marcher toute la journée, sans faire de pause, même pour déjeuner. Et pour finir, ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de la nuit dans une forêt où régnait un vent glacial.

Kagome rangeait ses affaires en maugréant. Elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir, tout comme ses amis. Inuyasha, lui, était encore parti on ne sait où.

"Sûrement allé rejoindre Kikyo, une nouvelle fois..."Kagome n'avait que des pensées amères envers le hanyo. Ces derniers temps, Inuyasha était tout simplement impossible. Et plus le temps passait, et plus elle se mettait a le détester. Elle l'aimait, non ? Ces réflexions empêchèrent la jeune fille de s'endormir. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une présence étrange à proximité.

-Inutile de te cacher, je sais que tu es là.

"Encore un yôkaï", pensa-t-elle, découragée. Ces derniers temps, ils semblaient être de plus en plus nombreux. Miroku et Sango se réveillèrent à l'intonation plus marquée de la voix de leur jeune amie et prirent leurs armes hâtivement. Fort heureusement, ils dormaient à côté. Cependant, ce fut inutile. Une légère brise se leva, créant un vent qui tourbillonna autour du camp, puis tout ce qui se trouvait autour de Kagome disparut. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple barrière de vent, tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle n'était que du blanc à perte de vue. Quelque soit la créature qui était là, elle avait crée une barrière la séparant de ses compagnons de fortune. Kagome leva son arc, prête à toute éventualité. Une main effleura son épaule d'un toucher presque imperceptible.

-Te tourmenter ainsi est inutile, jeune miko. Nous ne sommes pas ennemies.

Cristalline, ce mot résumait parfaitement sa voix. Cela devait donc être une femme. Hélas, le fait que le yôkaï soit un homme ou une femme avait peu d'importance, voire aucune. C'était absurde ! Elles n'étaient pas ennemies ? Ben voyons ! Et les yôkaï étaient herbivores !

Contrairement aux pensées tourbillonnantes dans sa tête, la jeune fille paraissait très calme extérieurement. Elle se tourna lentement sans baisser sa garde, pour enfin voir son ennemies. Mais la prudence avant tout, elle était seule maintenant.

Qui est ce? Furent les premières pensées cohérentes qui se formulèrent dans son esprit. Le yôkaï était une femme, sans aucun doute. Kagome n'avait même pas besoin de sentir son youki pour savoir qu'elle était la chose la plus éloignée d'un être humain. Sa peau blanche presque éthérée ne possédait aucun défaut, ni cicatrice, comme la neige. Ces yeux ambres d'une profondeur sans fin semblaient la scruter au plus profond de son âme. Ses long cheveux argentés brillaient à l'éclat de la lune. A côté du sien, les kimono des plus belles princesses japonaises faisaient tâche. Sa beauté était irréelle, presque comme dans un rêve.

Abasourdie, était un faible mot pour décrire la réaction de Kagome à ce moment-là. Elle avait même cessé de respirer.

"Si j'avais moins de la moitié de sa beauté, je pourrais battre Kikyo sur ce côté-là sans aucun problème." Kagome plissa les yeux, il y avait quelque chose sur son visage, mais sa peau brillait tellement que c'était imperceptible à l'œil humain. Aussi, d'autres questions se bousculaient dans les pensées de la jeune fille. Que lui voulait-elle? Pourquoi l'avait-elle séparée des autres ? Et surtout, qui était cette femme ? De peur qu'elle disparaisse au moindre geste brusque, la miko mit beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir s'exprimer de manière compréhensible.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Kagome pouvait ressentir le pouvoir que détenait cette femme. Un pouvoir si puissant qu'il pourrait détruire toute chose qui existe, voir le monde. Elle était terrifiée et fascinée à la fois. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti des émotions aussi contradictoires face à quelqu'un dans sa vie, aussi courte qu'elle était. A part peut-être quand elle avait rencontré Sesshômaru.

"Sesshômaru ?"

La femme sourit face à la petite humaine devant elle. C'était le bon choix, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Un peu naïve, mais d'une grande honnêteté et d'un grand potentiel. Oui, c'était le bon choix. Kagome recula en redressant son arme. Qui était cette femme à la fin ? Les deux femmes s'observèrent pendant un moment qui parut durer une éternité, puis la femme yôkaï se mit à chanter :

"La tempête détruisait

le vent soufflait

La brise secouait.

Au milieu de ses sœurs,

Dispersées par le destin

Une pétale de sakura

trouva son chemin."

Danse avec ce mythe de l'Ouest et tu saura ce que ton cœur recherche.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, le chapitre 1 sera bien plus long et bientôt là car il est déjà écrit. En espérant que vous avez aimé.

Review x Review


	2. Chapitre 1

Comme je l'ai promis voilà le chapitre 1. Et désolée pour les fautes.

Je ne possède pas Inuyasha

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Questions et Agressions

Kagome ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Quand s'était-elle endormie ? Autour d'elle, ses amis faisaient leur routine matinale, c'est à dire lever le camp pour pouvoir repartir à la recherche des fragments de la perle de shikon. Cette femme et cette chanson...Kagome voulait croire que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve parmi tant d'autres à part que quelque chose lui disait le contraire. Ce que son coeur cherchait ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Non, elle avait peur de le savoir. Toutefois, la jeune fille savait qu'elle voulait connaître l'identité de cette femme. Son seul indice ou plutôt ce qu'elle savait de cette femme était son apparence et cette mystérieuse chanson. "Elle parlait d'un mythe de l'Ouest si je me souvient bien." L'ouest était donc un bon point de départ pour commencer les recherche. L'ouest...Kagome soupira, ça n'allait pas du tout. L'Ouest était le seul endroit où Inuyasha ne voulait même pas s'approcher alors lui demandait de s'y rendre, cela semblait impossible, non, irréalisable et en tant que détecteur de perle attitré, il le la laissait jamais sans surveillance. Donc partir seule aussi semblait impossible.

Lorsqu'il revînt au camp un peu plus tard, Inuyasha fut pulvérisé de question par Shippo le jeune renard. Très agacé par le jeune yôkaï persistant, le hanyo qui possédait une patience légendaire le frappa sur la tête et l'envoya de l'autre côté du camp. Shippo avait cru qu'Inuyasha lui avait fendu sa tête en deux après l'avoir frappé. Le regard du hanyo turbulent indiquait qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui. Effrayé par sa force monstrueuse, le jeune kitsune courut se cacher dans son cachette préférée qui était derrière les jambes de Kagome qui se préparer à partir. Celle-ci le regardait surprise, d'habitude Shippo lui parlait à peine le matin car il était toujours à moitié endormi. La jeune fille leva les yeux et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Pourquoi Inuyasha devait être aussi violent avec Shippo et aussi tôt, ils venaient à peine de se réveiller après tout !

-Osuwari.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la clairière suivit d'une protestation très élégante de la part d'Inuyasha. Elle prit Shippo dans ses bras et l'éloigna du hanyo violent en allant voir Miroku en laissant le jeune kitsune perplexe. D'habitude Kagome était beaucoup plus violente quand elle faisait des osuwari sur Inuyasha. et pas un simple osuwari comme maintenant. Kagome n'était pas comme d'habitude même son odeur était différente mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et encore moins comment. Aussi elle était en quelque sorte...distraite et ce n'était pas à cause d'Inuyasha.

-Euh...Miroku-sama...,commença Kagome.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse Kagome-sama ?

-En réalité, j'aimerai vous demander quelque chose. Nous avons chercher les fragments de la perle partout à part dans l'Ouest. Je pense qu'il y a une raison mais que faire si il y en a un là-bas.

-Certes, nous n'avons pas vérifiés mais Kagome-sama, l'Ouest est...

-Mais tu es folle ou quoi ? S'exclama Inuyasha qui avait déjà récupéré de l'osuwari. L'Ouest est le territoire de Sesshômaru, idiote !

"Vraiment..., songea Miroku, Inuyasha aurait put être plus délicat. Autre qu'elle est une femme, Kagome-sama ne sait presque rien sur la politique des quatre grand seigneur yôkaï et encore moins sur les seigneur yôkaï et la politique des territoires."

"Sesshômaru ? Pensa Kagome. Si l'Ouest est son territoire alors peut être qu'il sait quelque chose sur ce mythe ou encore mieux sur cette femme ? Non, mauvaise idée. Sesshômaru ne dirait jamais rien même s'il savait quelque chose et encore moins à un humain. Mais...

-En fait, l'idée de Kagome-chan n'est pas mauvaise Inuyasha, intervînt Sango. Il faut retrouver tous les fragments de la perle surtout dans l'Ouest qui est le territoire le plus grand et les plus dangereux. Imaginez un yôkaï comme Naraku là-bas. Il faut qu'on y aille avant qu'il ne soit trop fort pour nous.

-Oui mais, rouspéta Miroku, Sango, tu dois savoir Sesshômaru est là-bas aussi, il peut parfaitement s'occuper de son propre territoire tout seul.

-Certes mais ressembler la perle de shikon est ton devoir de Kagome-chan.

-Très bien, j'ai compris, soupira le moine lubrique. Ecoutez, Kagome-sama, si nous allons dans l'Ouest, vous devez savoir une chose. Sesshômaru-sama est le grand seigneur daïyôkaï de tous les clans de l'Ouest et même les humains le craignent assez pour ne pas le contrarier.

-Il est donc craint et respecter, comprit la miko.

-Exactement, à vrai dire je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'y aller comme toi Inuyasha, continua le moine, mais après que notre très cher ami Naraku a disparu en brisa (encore) la perle de shikon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix et peut être que Sesshômaru-sama a peut être entendu des rumeurs à ce propos alors il faudra être très persuasif, poli et extremement respectueux pour qu'il nous aide ou qu'il nous donne des informations utiles. C'est clair Inuyasha ?

Ce dernier parut hésiter. La raison était très simple : c'était une question de fierté. Accepter de l'aide était extremement humiliant. Et c'était encore pire si ça venait de Sesshômaru. Enfin il finit par soupirer en se grattant la tête.

-Très bien. J'espére que vous savez ce que vous faîtes mais ça m'étonnerais. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je lui rende la vie facile. Bon, de là où on est, c'est plus simple d'aller dans son maudit territoire en passant par le Sud, les frontières du territoire de Sesshômaru sont proches.

L'étrange groupe se mit en route en suivant les instructions d'Inuyasha qui était moins hostile qu'a l'ordinaire mais ne leur permirent quand même pas de prendre des pauses. Sango regarda Miroku en hochant la tête et ce dernier soupira. Shippo sauta sur l'épaule du dit moine et quelque pas derrière eux, Kagome les observait.

-Inuyasha a l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Nota Shippo.

-Evidemment, répondit Miroku. Il est allé voir Kikyo-sama hier soir.

-Comment peux tu le savoir, moine dépravé ? S'exclama Sango.

-La présence des Shinidamachu (?) est ce qui trahit Kikyo-sama plus que tout, soupira Miroku.

-Peut être qu'elle le fait intentionnellement ?

-Mais pour qu...?

Tous trois se figèrent et se retournèrent pour voir que Kagome les écoutaient. Cependant l'expression de son visage disait le contraire, il incarnait une indifférence total de la situation. Non c'était une émotion plus forte encore que de l'indifférence. Sango regarda son amie en ouvrant la bouche pour s'excuser sauf que Kagome la prise au dépourvue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Il faut avancer plus vite ou Inuyasha va encore se plaindre et dire qu'il ne connaît que des humains faibles inutile et bon à rien et il va mettre Shippo dans le même sac que nous.

La jeune miko prit Shippo et dépassa le couple inhabituel pour rattraper Inuyasha qui était déjà loin devant. Miroku et Sango la regardèrent, sidérés de sa non-réaction.

OoOoOoOoO

-Jaken-sama, il y a un champ de fleur là-bas ! Rin peut y aller ?

-Stupide humaine...Sesshômaru-sama, Rin a encore...

Ce dernier qui avait les yeux fermés les ouvrit. Il vit que Jaken était flagrant à Rin qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Alors pourquoi était-il si agité intérieurement ? Il sentait que quelque chose était en train de changer et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Les odeurs lui dire qu'un champ de fleur se trouvait à proximité et sut ce qu'il devait faire pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

-Tu peux y aller avec Jaken, Rin.

-Hai, Sesshômaru-sama.

Rin prit le crapaud qui rouspéta par la main et s'enfuit en direction de ses fleurs bien-aimées. Cette scéne amusait beaucoup le daïyôkaï mentalement. Un léger vent qui entra dans la clairiére secoua ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il respira ce vent, le daiyoukai se raidit. Qu'est-ce son demi-frère et sa meute faisait ici, dans l'Ouest ? En soupirant une nouvelle fois mentalement, Sesshomaru se leva et partit à l'encontre d'Inuyasha. Il n'aura pas d'intimité de sitôt on dirait.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome lavait le linge dans leur nouveau camp tandis que Miroku était aller chassé pour le dîner, ils n'avait plus de nourriture. Sango était allé avec Shippo chercher du bois et divers choses dans la forêt. Inuyasha, quant à lui avait disparut (une nouvelle fois). Kagome se retrouvait donc seule dans le camp.

"Inuyasha est surement encore allé voir Kikyo, il y va tous les soir en ce moment."

Kagome soupira s'exaspération. Sango et Miroku étaient gentils de s'inquiéter pour elle cependant la jeune miko avait réalisé qu'elle ne ressentait plus d'amour pour Inuyasha et qu'il était devenu un simple ami comme eux. Tous ces problèmes de relations et d'amour ainsi que sa solitude actuelle lui rappelèrent en mémoire des événements survenus avant qu'elle ne soit arrivée au Sengoku jidai.

Flash Back

Une jeune Kagome de 14 ans arriva à l'école avec un sourire illuminant sur son visage qui disparut quant elle croisa le regard de mépris de trois filles de sa classe.

"Eri, Yuka et Ayumi...qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être amie avec elles.

De toute sa vie, l'adolescente n'avait jamais eu un seul ami. Tout comme ces filles, tout le monde la regardait avec haine comme si tout en ce monde la rejetait. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait elle-même. La seule fois où elle en avait parlé avec sa famille, ils avaient réussi à changer immédiatement de sujet. Et il est arrivé dans sa vie, Takumi, la seul et unique personne qui la traitait comme un être humain et non un monstre. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit arriver et se dirigea vers lui. Ce n'était pas un crime, en plus ils sortaient ensemble.

-Takumi-kun.

Ce dernier se retourna et son doux regard devînt extremement irrité et son corps se raidit. Kagome s'arrêta en un instant. Pourquoi tout le monde la regardait comme sa ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Ils sortaient ensemble ! Takumi la regarda, déterminé avec un visage dur.

-Higurashi-san.

Il ne l'avait pas appelé Kagome-chan comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle frémit intérieurement. Ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle ne savait pas comme elle avait raison.

-J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de me suivre, de me voir, de me parler et quoi que ce soit qui me concerne. Nous ne connaissons même pas, après tout.

Kagome le regarda, blessée...et une autre fille bondit sur lui en l'embrassant sensuellement un instant plus tard.

"Takumi-kun est...comme les autres."

Quelque chose se brisa dans la jeune adolescente qui s'enfuit dans le bâtiment. Elle ne pouvait même pas supporter de penser à lui. Elle voulait être seule. Personnes n'allaient dans les salles de biologies en dehors des heures de cours, donc c'est là que Kagome décida de se réfugier. De toute façon, personne ne se rendrait compte qu'elle avait disparu. Evidemment, elle entendit la sonnerie très distinctement mais ne bougea pas d'un iota. Elle était en boule et pleurait silencieusement. Dorénavant, elle verrait la solitude sous un autre jour. Kagome entendit la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup sec mais ne bougea toujours pas. Elle se fichait de qui sa pouvait être, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était ne rien faire, mourir aussi semblait attirant. La personne qui était entrait s'approchait d'elle mais ma jeune fille ne remua toujours pas.

-Viens.

C'était une voix grave à la fois douce et autoritaire. Probablement un professeur. La curiosité prenant le pas sur la tristesse, Kagome leva la tête. C'était tout ce qu'avait besoin la personne en face d'elle. Il lui prit sa main brutalement et la tira violemment avec lui dans la salle de cours. Kagome le reconnut à ce moment là, c'était , le professeur d'histoire et elle gémit intérieurement, de tous les professeurs, ça a dût être celui-là qui est allé la trouver ? C'était de loin le pire. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête, son visage habituellement impassible avait un soupçon de ...colère ? Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et porta son regard noir sur elle. Personne n'arrivait à soutenir son regard mais Kagome avec ses yeux rougit par le chagrin les soutînt sans broncher assez facilement.

"Qu'il me punisse, je m'en fiche. De toute façon, personne ne m'aidera jamais et personne ne m'attend aussi."

-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Et c'est ainsi que le cours repris comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Les premières minutes furent tranquilles mais à un moment un élève ennuyait Kagome en se moquant. N'ayant plus la force de supporter leur méchancetés, elle se coucha sur sa table et arrêta de suivre le cours. Un peu plus tard, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau et tous sortirent de la salle à part Kagome et . Cette dernière était toujours couchée sur sa table.

-Miss Higurashi (elle leva la tête à contrecœur), pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas venue en cours ?

L'adolescente ne répondit pas. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait ? Et pourquoi un professeur voulait le savoir ? La jeune fille chercha une excuse quand elle se remémora toute sa journée et sombra dans l'inconscience pour de bon.

A son réveil, elle n'était plus à l'école mais dans un lit d'hôpital. était toujours là, adossait au mur à quelques mètres de la porte. Il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Doucement, elle se redressa en attirant l'attention de ce dernier.

-A la fin du cours d'histoire, vous avez perdu connaissance.

Il ne bougeait pas et ne dit rien de plus. Les mots étaient inutiles. Seul cet homme était là pour elle. Il était la première personne qui s'occupait d'elle et la faisait pas sentir comme une moins que rien ou quelque chose d'indésirable. Cette pensée fit sourire Kagome. Il était son départ.

Fin Flash Back.

"Maintenant que j'y repense, il mystérieusement disparut quand j'ai commencé à voyager au Sengoku jidai" pensa Kagome avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. "

-Désolée Kagome-chan, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bois dans la forêt, pas vrai Shippo ? S'excusa Sango en entrant dans la clairière. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Hein ? Ah, je viens juste de me rappeler certaines choses qui se sont passées il y un moment. Tu trouvé du bois?

-Un peu que j'en ai trouvé ! En fait, ce sale moine n'est pas encore revenu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Et où est Inuyasha ?

-Qui sait ? Je sais, Sango, si on allait voir ce que fait Miroku ? Shippo-chan, tu peux le sentir ?

-Evidemment, ne sous-estime pas mon super-nez ! Il renifla un peu. Venez, c'est par là pour un humain mâle très lubrique.

Sango maugréant son accord tandis que le sourire de Kagome s'élargit. Avoir des amis est encore mieux qu'elle le pensait à l'époque.

OoOoOoOoO

-Regarde Jaken-sama ! Toutes ces fleurs ! S'exclama Rin.

-Ouais je vois et je peux sentir des fleurs Rin, maugréa le crapaud.

Leurs parfums à eux-seuls agressaient le nez du youkai. Comment les humains pouvaient supporter l'odeur même aimer ces choses "fleurs" était au delà de la compréhension de Jaken. Il regarda Rin tournoyer, fureter et enfin commencer à cueillir ses choses avec étonnement. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les humains. Et encore moins pourquoi le seigneur Sesshomaru acceptait cet enfant à ces côtés. Jaken ignorait aussi que son tournent ne faisait que commencer.

OoOoOoOoO

"Evidemment, il a fallu que je me perde à cause de ce ******* de youkai. Vraiment ! On était juste partie avec Sango-chan pour effrayer ce paillard de Miroku et c'est là qu'on se perd ! Pire encore un youkai arrive Shippo panique et s'enfuit, Sango qui lui court après et maintenant moi qui suis pourchassée par le youkai serpent je crois, c'est pas évident à savoir avec ces choses ! Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps il me court après et cette cachette ne durera pas éternellement."

Kagome était caché entre les racines d'un arbre et pouvait entendre le youkai la chercher à proximité.Cependant elle ne pouvait plus courir et comme par hasard elle avait encore oublié son arc. Quelle idiote ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Etant avec Kikyo, Inuyasha ne s'en rendra compte qu'au matin et il sera surement trop tard. Où était Sango et Shippo ? Et Miroku ? Kagome soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda devant elle et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Des fleurs ! Il y en avait tellement. Un champ de fleur ! Elle voulait y aller mais...le youkai. C'était officiel, elle le détestait maintenant. Non seulement, il la faisait courir pendant des heures et maintenant elle devait se cacher.

Une petite voix la tira de ses pensées. Quelqu'un était là ? Mais c'était trop dangereux, il y avait un youkai dans les parages ! Quelques instants plus tard, Kagome aperçut une petite fille qui jouait au milieu des fleurs. Rin. Si Rin était là alors Sesshomaru ne devait pas être loin, enfin en théorie. La jeune fille aperçut Jaken qui était assis par terre à côté d'un arbre là où il n'y avait pas de fleur et il semblait assez ennuyé. Le bruit du youkai beaucoup trop proche la tira de ses pensées et Kagome se raidit. L'avait-il déjà trouvé ? Non! Il allait s'en prendre à Rin!

Rin, elle, jouait toujours au milieu des fleurs même si Jaken était trop ennuyé pour jouer avec elle. Ce serait parfait si quelqu'un pouvait jouer avec elle...Un grognement sourd la tira de ses pensées et elle se figea. Là, dans le champ, il y avait un youkai!

-Jaken-sama! Hurla de terreur la petite fille.

Ce dernier avait remarqué le youkai mais était trop abasourdi pour réagir. Ils étaient sur les terres de l'Ouest nom de Dieu! Et un youkai de pacotille osait les attaquer de front, non il osait défiait le seigneur Sesshomaru! Toujours sur le choc de cette attaque, Jaken ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le youkai bondit sur l'enfant humaine qui ferma les yeux dans la peur mais le coup final ne vînt jamais. Rin ouvrit les yeux et trembla. Kagome-sama l'avait poussée et était blesser à sa place. Cette dernière avait pris la décision de protéger Rin même si elle devait en mourir. Elle préférait renoncer à la vie plutôt que ce soit Rin qui perd la sienne parce que Jaken n'avait pas bougé.

-Rin, cours! Ordonna la miko

Les deux filles humaines se mirent à courir à toute allure suivit de près par Jaken qui attaquait parfois le youkai qui continuait à les poursuivre malgré ses actions. Jaken jura. A ce train là, ils allaient tous devenir sa nourriture ! Son regard attrapa un substance rouge sur le sol. La miko ! Elle avait été blessée en tentant de protéger Rin ! Elle perdait trop de sang pour un être humain. A ce train là, elle allait mourir! Et ils allaient tous mourir.

-Hé! La miko, tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs spirituels pour le tuer ? Lui demanda Jaken au bout d'un moment.

-Pas sans mon arc. Lui répondit la jeune fille, essoufflée.

Et il continuèrent de courir dans la forêt.

OoOoOoOoO

Seshomaru avait trouvé Inuyasha facilement, éloigné de tout son groupe. Il suivait un voleur d'âme qui le conduisait surement à la miko morte. Le daiyoukai ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Inuyasha avait encore des sentiments pour quelque chose de mort peu importe ce qu'elle était dans son vivant. En plus cette femme avait failli le tuer de son vivant. La miko morte était en train de discuter avec son demi-frère quelques métres devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sesshomaru ? Demanda Inuyasha en se retournant soudainement.

-Étonnant, tu as su sentir ma présence même si tu es un hanyo, nota ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répéta le hanyo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur les terres de ce Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha allait lui répondre mais un cri perçant attira leur attention. Un cri que Sesshomaru ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Rin"il pensa amèrement.

Il pouvait sentir un youkai serpent à proximité même s'il n'en avait pas besoin à cause du cri. Il avait été négligeant. Inuyasha pouvait attendre mais pas Rin. Inuyasha, lui, observa Sesshomaru, blasé. Il pouvait sentir une odeur familière mais Kikyo réclamait toute son attention alors il l'oublia tout de suite.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome ne savait plus quoi faire. Ni elle, ni Rin n'avait la force de fuir d'avantage et elles n'arrêtaient pas de trébucher sans parler de Jaken aussi qui s'affaiblissait très rapidement. Kagome pouvait sentir que la perte de sang du à sa blessure de plus tôt allait lui faire perdre conscience et là ce serait vraiment la fin. Le youkai bondit et la miko sut qu'elle protégerai Rin peu importe le prix. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras et la protégea avec son corps. Kagome entendit le youkai rugir et cru que c'était la fin. Elle entendit un bruit écœurant puis plus rien. La miko ouvrit ses yeux mais ne pouvait absolument rien voir ? Quelqu'un les avaient sauvés ? Ou pire encore ? Puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Et cela fini ce chapitre. Vous me haïssez pour le finir comme sa ? J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 2 est à peine commencé, vous allez devoir attendre pour la suite. Si vous avez des questions ou mal compris certaines choses vous n'avez qu'a demander et je ne sais pas quand ce sera mis à jour. Aussi j'ai une autre fanfic Kag/Sesshy sur laquelle je travaille en même temps mais elle n'est encore que manuscrite sa se passe après la fermeture du puits . En espérant que vous avez aimé. Et hésitez pas pour les commentaires. Sa m'encourage à écrire la suite.


End file.
